The Weekend
by LuvnDotty
Summary: *EDITED* After being forced to go out with Mia and her friends, Letty finds herself ready to confront her true feelings about her relationship with Dom... if you can call casual hook ups a relationship that is. Based loosely on The Weekend by SZA
1. chapter 1

It wasn't like Dom tried to hide it. Everyone knew that he had slept with Michelle Tran. Letty was pissed to say the least, but she also wasn't surprised. She knew exactly who Dominic was before she decided to give him a chance to prove himself to her. Now she found herself getting ready to go out with Mia, who was trying so hard to get Letty's mind off of her stupid older brother, and dreading every second of it. Letty didn't feel like being surround by Mia's friends, who all wanted to sleep with Dom anyway.

Letty found herself stuck in a karaoke bar with Mia and the Value Village Power Puff Girls and she was debating running to the bathroom to sneak out the window and make her escape.

"Letty!" Mia yelled over the loud music that was surrounding them.

"Yeah?" Letty responded, while moving closer to Mia so she would be able to hear her better.

"You should go sing a song!" Letty cringed at the thought of getting on that stage, but before she could threaten to kill Mia for even saying that out loud, Dollar Store Brand Bubbles jumped in. "Letty, you totally should like sing something!" Letty couldn't help but shoot Mia a look that would make anyone else run for the hills but after knowing each other for so long, the look didn't faze Mia at all.

"IF I do one song will you all let me leave when I finish?" Letty bargained.

"But Let, it's girl's night!" said Mia.

"Take it or leave it Mia. I really don't want to be here right now. I just want to go to the beach by myself and get my mind right before I walk back into that house tonight." Letty explained.

"Fine. But this better be the best performance of your life or you have to sing another one." Mia said, believing she one this battle.

Letty stood and walked toward the stage and flipped through the catalog before finding the perfect song to describe the way she was feeling.

Letty stepped onto the stage and approached the mic with her head down and eyes closed. She listened as the song "The Weekend" by SZA cued up and the intro began to play softly. She kept her head down, not making eye contact with anyone in the room, her hair covering her face like a black veil.

Letty began to highlight her feelings of Dom's infidelity in front of the packed audience.

She serenaded them to a song that best fit her situation with Dom. She was tired of only being his when it was convenient, she needed to be more than a weekend fling.

Mia's eyes widened, and she gave Letty her undivided attention. Letty was finally admitting how she feels about this situation with Dom. As she crooned the lyrics that spoke about reckless feelings she closed her eyes and gave her all to the conveying of her feelings.

In the very back of the room, 4 men entered the establishment and immediately directed their eyes and ears to the stage. Shocked to see one of their own on the stage, singing about her man belonging to someone else.

"Damn. Whose L Boogie singing about?" Leon wondered out loud.

"Whoever it is better run. After she finishes this song she gonna hunt him down." Vince, also oblivious, said.

"Yeah. I wonder who has the power to get Let like this." Jesse said while staring directly at Dom.

Dom wasn't paying attention to the boys. He found himself stuck, unable to move or shift focus on anything else, while Letty continued to sing about how much she settles for him.

Dom stood up straighter. Did Letty just say she wanted more? That's when he knew he had to fix this mess he made. He couldn't lose Letty. He walked closer to the stage, eyes glued to her, not wanting to miss anything.

Mia looked to her left and was shocked to see her older brother was here. But Dom looked focused, it was like he couldn't see anyone but Letty. He was drawn to hearing her sing about sharing her man with another woman and based off of the painful look he had on his face, he wasn't enjoying the song selection.

Letty finished her song to rounds of applause. When she finally picked her head up she was met with a sight that she had familiarized herself with. She knew those boots. She'd seen them around the garage all of her life. She knew those jeans. She bought them for his birthday. She knew that shirt. She slept in it last weekend. She knew that chest and those broad shoulders. She shuttered slightly remembering the last time she saw those areas of his body without clothing. She knew that face. She knew Dom.

"Letty." Dom said, as he walked up to her and grabbed her hand in his.

"Dom, we need to talk." Letty said, removing her hand from his, and walking toward the exit.

He followed.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2- Been That Way

Based loosely on Trapsoul by Bryson Tiller: Been That Way and Right My Wrongs and Say It by Torey Lanez

Dom didn't want to argue with Letty in the parking lot of a shitty karaoke bar but it looked like he had no choice. Letty was fuming after dragging him out of the establishment and stopping right by her beloved Jensen Interceptor.

"Letty what was that?" I asked while trying to touch her forearm

"That was me trying to explain this… situationship to myself! Dom, I need you to be honest with me, did you sleep with Michelle Tran? And I don't want to hear that we weren't together when it happened, just tell me the truth." Letty said after taking a step back to create some much-needed space between us.

"I did not sleep with that girl! Vince, Jesse, Leon, and I went to a party at Hector's and she came on to me. She wanted me to take her home," I said while watching Letty's face for a reaction, "and she tried to stick her hand down my pants, but I didn't sleep with her Let. I wouldn't do that to you." I said while maintaining eye contact with her, getting lost in those deep chocolate pools that could see down to the very essence of my soul, hoping that the amber pools she stared back at bared my own to her.

"I can't do this Dom. I can't do this back and forth with you. I'm tired of this never-ending cycle." Letty said with a defeated look on her face.

"What does that mean?" I said while stepping closer to her, just incase she tried to leave.

"It means this is over Dom." She tried to move to the driver's side of the car, but Dom quickly pulled her into his chest.

"Do you feel that?" Dom whispered into her ear. "That's all you. If you leave, you take my heart with you. Would you really force me to live like that?"

"Dom you're going to have to do more than just say it!" Letty yelled, her brown eyes getting darker as she got upset.

"Then I'll do it!" Dom yelled back, matching her volume and passion.

"I can't just take your word for it Dom, you need to prove it to me!" Letty said, now chest to chest with the man who just two nights ago was shedding her clothes and sending her body into overdrive.

"Just tell me how Letty, just tell me how." Dom said with his lips slightly brushing up against her own.

"I shouldn't have to tell you how to take care of my heart." Letty said barely above a whisper. "You should always be able to take care of what belongs to you."

"Let, you have to trust me. I wouldn't hurt you." Dom said, his eyes now focused on her lips.

"But you already have Dom. You can't pretend like that didn't happen. That's why were here right now." Letty said, placing her hands on his solid chest, not yet deciding if she was going to push him away or not.

"When you were 16, I promised you that I would always be exactly what you needed me to be. You promised me the same thing in return. Letty, I need you to remember that promise." Dom grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers. "Its only you Letty, forever."

Dom gently brushed his lips against hers to gage her reaction. Letty returned his affection which was a good sign, so Dom pressed his lips against hers in a way to show and prove to her that she was the sole object of his affection.

"Get a room you two!" Vince hollered from across the parking lot.

Letty, not moving from her intense lip lock, raised her free hand and flipped Vince the bird.

"Leave them alone Vince, they know their way home." Mia said. "Now go back inside and grab Leon, he's striking out so he's drunk."

Mia and Jesse headed to her car without sparing Dom and Letty a second glance. Some things never change, and if there was breath in Dom's body and blood cursing through Letty's veins, their love would be loud, passionate, aggressive, sometimes volatile, sacred, loyal, and true. They fought hard, but loved harder. That was Dom and Letty. That's the everyday occurrence. They're the same from their nine to five, to their weekends.


End file.
